confidences
by misstie160
Summary: sauver des vies par le force du coeur
1. tranquilité

Je sais, je sais... Ma fic n'est pas parfaite. Mais c'est ma première a VIE. Elle va sûrement être remplis de clichés et d'imperfections mais... Si vous avez des critiques constructives, des commentaires positifs ou négatifs, dites moi les, ça m'aidera pour les prochaines...  
  
Prologue  
  
Kenshin reprenait la route. Après son combat contre Shisio, il quittait Kyoto pour retourner à Tokyo.  
  
Accompagné de kaoru, de Sano, de Megumi et de Yahiko, il ira récupérer de cette bataille au dojo de  
  
l'esprit vivant Kamiya.  
  
Chapitre 1 : tranquillité  
  
Ça ne faisait que quelques jours que kenshin était revenu. Il se promenait dans un marché non-loin du dojo.  
  
Yahiko le suivait déjà depuis quelques temps.  
  
CRAKKKKK  
  
Yahiko : Merde, y fallait qui aille une branche là...  
  
Kenshin : Yahiko, sors de là. Je sais bien que tu me suis...  
  
Yahiko sortit de derrière un arbre et se mit à marcher aux cotés de Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin : Alors, pourquoi tu me suis?  
  
Yahiko : Je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais. Ça ne te ressemble pas de partir et de t'isoler comma ça.  
  
Kenshin : N'oublie pas que je suis un vagabond...  
  
Yahiko : Tu ne veux quand même pas repartir!?!  
  
Kenshin : Non, je ne faisais que me promener. Je ne fais rien de spécial. Le combat contre Shisio a été  
  
éprouvant et j'avais besoin de détente...  
  
Pendant quelques secondes, Kenshin ne se rendit pas compte que Yahiko était déjà loin, enlevé par une  
  
personne inconnue.  
  
Yahiko : LACHEZ-MOI  
  
Kidnappeur : Tais-toi ou ta vie va s'arrêter plus vite que prévu.  
  
Yahiko : KENSHIN, AU SECOURS !!! 


	2. enlèvement

Kenshin se retourna. Il eut à peine le temps de repérer le kidnappeur mais ce qu'il vit lui suffit. Il partit à la  
  
poursuite de cette personne. Le marché où il se trouvait était un peu comme un labyrinthe. C'est seulement grâce  
  
à sa grande vitesse qu'il réussit à suivre le kidnappeur. Au bout d'une course folle, Kenshin déboucha dans un  
  
temple. La pièce était vaste et grande. Les meubles, les statues et les porte encens étaient tassés le long des murs.  
  
Kenshin : On dirait que la pièce a été préparée pour un combat.  
  
Le kidnappeur : Kenshin, je t'attendais...  
  
Kenshin : AKAMATSU ? ! ? Tu n'étais pas mort ?  
  
Akamatsu : Hé non, comme tu peux le voir... Je suis venu pour prendre ma revanche. Tu m'as humilié en me  
  
battant il y a longtemps. Maintenant, il est temps pour moi de me venger !  
  
Kenshin : Je t'ai déjà battu une fois et puis, je ne suis pas venu pour me battre mais pour récupérer Yahiko. Où  
  
est-il ?  
  
Akamatsu : il est juste là... Il va bien mais ça ne saurais durer.  
  
Alors, un rideau s'éleva pour laisser voir à Kenshin un Yahiko ligoté essayant désespérément d se libérer.  
  
Kenshin vint pour le détacher mais un des disciples d'Akamatsu lui barra la route. Il avança son sabre près du  
  
cou de Yahiko.  
  
Akmatsu : Tu ne pourras sauver lui sauver la vie que si tu me bas une autre fois. Si tu perds ou refuse ce combat,  
  
mon disciple se fera un plaisir de trancher la gorge de ton ami. Tu n'a pas vraiment le choix de te  
  
battre sauf si tu ne tiens pas a lui... 


	3. combat

Kenshin : c'est vrai, je n ai pas le choix... Je finirais ce combat très rapidement, il faut que je  
  
retourne au dojo . Le combat débuta avec ardeur. Kenshin enchaînait coup après coup mais Akamatsu réussissait  
  
à tout les parer.  
  
Kenshin : Tu t'es améliorer...  
  
Akamatsu : Je me suis entraîné en vue de ma vengeance.  
  
Kenshin : mais un simple entraînement ne suffira pas a me battre !  
  
Kenshin utilisa alors la puissante technique qu'il a utilisé contre Jin'é, la technique qui lui a  
  
valu son nom de Battôsai, la technique du Sôryûsen.  
  
Akamatsu : mais mon entraînement n'était pas si simple... Ma vitesse a augmenté aussi.  
  
Akamatsu évita les cous avec le sabre. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait... Il avait paré le coup avec  
  
le foureau mais pas celui avec le sabre. L'arme de Kenshin se planta directement dans le bras  
  
de Akamatsu. Celui ci lâcha son sabre. Pendant le combat, Yahiko s'était débrouillé pour que  
  
Megumi, qui passait par-là, le voit.  
  
Yahiko : Hé Megumi, Par ici !  
  
Magumi : Yahiko ? ! ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
  
Yahiko : Je me suis fait enlever, qu'est ce que tu pense...  
  
Megumi : Je vois bien... J'arrive   
  
Megumi contourna le temple, arriva par derrière et alla voir Yahiko.  
  
Yahiko : Laisse-moi comme ça. Va chercher Kaoru et Sano, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur  
  
ce combat... 


	4. arrivé

Chapitre 4 enfin!!! Excusez les fautes d'orthographe, y doit en avoir des tonnes...  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Megumi sortie en trombe du temple. Elle parcoura le marché et elle déboucha dans le dojo.  
  
Megumi : SANO ! KAORU !!! Yahiko et Kenshin sont en danger!!!  
  
Kaoru : Quoi ? Où sont-ils et comment Kenshin peut être en difficulté a ce point?  
  
Megumi : Akamatsu est revenu. Il n'était pas mort! Je ne sais pas par quel miracle il est encore en vie mais  
  
je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux!  
  
Sano : Ok, calme-toi... Kenshin l'a déjà battu une fois. Il le refera facilement mais je veux donner le  
  
dernier coup si ce n'est pas déjà fait.  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans le temple, Kenshin avait battu Akamatsu sans véritables problèmes. Il s'avança  
  
pour libérer Yahiko quand Akamatsu reprit son sabre et le planta dans le torse de Kenshin.  
  
Akamatsu : Je t'avais bien dit que je te battrais!  
  
Le regard de Kenshin devint livide. Sa peau blanchie et ses jambes devinrent molles. La douleur se répandit  
  
dans tout son corps. Il s'écroula. Yahiko se libéra.  
  
Yahiko : KENSHIN !!!  
  
À ce moment, Kaoru, Sano et Megumi entrèrent. Akamatsu, en les voyant, essaya de s'enfuir.  
  
Sano : Ho non, tu n'iras nulle part.  
  
Sano donna à Akamatsu un solide coup dans les jambes qu'il n'oubliera pas de sitôt. Ses jambes se  
  
brisèrent et il tomba au sol. Il était immobilisé.  
  
Kaoru : NON, Kenshin! Regardez.  
  
Les quatre se rendirent au cotés du vagabond. Il était couché sur le sol, inerte.  
  
Kaoru : Kenshin, réveille-toi! Allez, debout! Parle-moi. Dit n'importe quoi mais dit quelque chose...  
  
Kaoru fondit en larmes.  
  
Megumi : Arête Kaoru... Kenshin ne t'entend sûrement pas. Il s'est évanouit. Il faut le transporter au dojo  
  
le plus rapidement possible. C'est difficile a dire mais il va peut-être... mourir. 


	5. esprit

Ok, les chapitres sont cours... Je sais. On ne cesse de me le rappeler. Mais n'oubliez pas que c'est ma première fic... C'est un genre de test pour mes  
fics futurs...  
  
****************************************************************************  
**********  
  
Sano transporta Kenshin au dojo. Megumi tentais de trouver une solution, un essais, quelque chose qui  
  
pourrait aider Kenshin. Kaoru était perdue dans ses pensés. La dernière phrase de Megumi la hantait. Elle  
  
ne voulait même pas s'imaginer ce qu'elle serait sans Kenshin. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer mais les larmes  
  
venaient malgré elle. Ils arrivèrent au dojo. Sano déposa Kenshin sur un lit dans une chambre isolé.  
  
Megimi : Laissez-moi seule avec lui. Je vais tenter de le réveiller.  
  
Les autres sortirent et Megumi entreprit un examen complet. Elle sortie environ une heure plus tard. Elle ne  
  
souriait plus et son regard était rempli de tristesse.  
  
Megumi : Je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien a faire.  
  
Kaoru : Sa veux dire qu'il est...  
  
Megumi : Pas nessecérement. La seule chose qu'on peut faire, c'est attendre.  
  
Yahiko : Et si il ne se réveille pas. Il sera mort par ma faute...  
  
Kaoru : Ne dites PAS des choses pareilles!  
  
Elle se jeta au cou du vagabond et elle barra la porte de la chambre derrière elle. Elle voulait parler a  
  
Kenshin seul a seul.  
  
Kaoru : Oh, kenshin, quelle idée stupide tu as eu. Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir appelé. C'est vrai qu'en  
  
apparence, ton adversaire n'était que Akamatsu mais... Regarde ce qu'il t'a fait.  
  
L'esprit de Kenshin était appelé par le mort. Il s'extirpa de son corps matériel et il s'envola. Il allait  
  
défénitivement partir quand il entendu Kaoru lui parler. Il s'arrêta pour l'écouter.  
  
Kaoru : Je me rappèle quand tu as décidé de rester avec moi. C'était la plus belle journée de ma vie... Tu  
  
m'a sauver la vie tellement de fois. J'aimerais pouvoir en faire autant maintenant.  
  
L'esprit de Kenshin ressenti les émotions de Kaoru. Il ne voulait pas la laisser dans cet état. Il tenta de  
  
retourner dans son corps mais il ne pouvait plus...  
  
Kaoru : J'aurais du te le dire avant. Ne pas te laisser partir comme ça. Rien ne saurais arriver si j'étais aller  
  
avec toi.  
  
Elle prit une pose. Elle étoufa un sanglot et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.  
  
Kaoru : Je tiens a toi Kenshin. Ne part pas... 


	6. rage

Kaoru quitta la pièce. Elle ne parla a personne. Elle sortie dehors sans croiser le regard d'aucun de ses  
  
amis. Sano, quand a lui, avait une réaction totalement différente. Plus il voyait les visages tristes et les yeux  
  
sans éclat de ses amis, plus il avait envie de faire payer a Akamatsu ce qu'il avait fait. Une envie de  
  
vengeance montait en lui. Il serrait les poings et les dents. Soudainement, il quitta le dojo.  
  
Megumi : Sano! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
  
Sano : Je vais régler le compte de Akamatsu. Il a largement dépassé mes limites!  
  
Megumi : SANO !  
  
Elle attrapa le bras de Sano pour le retenir mais celui ci le repoussa vivement . Sano : Kenshin est mon ami!!! Je dois le venger. Megumi : C'est insensé! Il n'est pas encore mort. Et puis, ne fait pas comme Aoshi! Ne devient pas un  
  
shura! Kenshin ne voudrait pas te voir comme ca.  
  
Kaoru : Et ne me laisse pas seule. Si je perd Kenshin, je ne veux pas te perdre aussi!  
  
Sano n'écouta pas Kaoru et il partit. Il était enragé. Il n'avait plus conscience de ce qu'il faisait.  
  
Yahoko : ASSEZ !!!  
  
Yahiko infligea un solide coup de sabre dans les jambes de Sano. Celui ci s'immobilisa.  
  
Yahiko : Tu te comportes comme un être assoiffé de sang. Tu n'est vraiment qu'un shura. Megumi avait  
  
raison. Kenshin serait déçu de voir ça!  
  
Ces paroles frapèrent Sano en plein cœur et il tomba a genoux.  
  
Sano : ... Je sais. J'agi en minable. Je me rends compte que je suis totalement impuissant. Ca m'enrage.  
  
Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais il avait peur. Très peur car il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire face aux  
  
obstacles comme Kenshin l'aurait fait. 


	7. souvenirs

Je suis vraiment désolé... Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de taper le reste de ma fic et donc, ça a pris du temps pour produire le chapitre 7. Je travaille sur 3 fic en même temps... Alors, voici enfin le chapitre 7... Enjoy.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Yahiko s'était retirer dans un coin. Il repensait à quand Kenshin était venu pour le sauver. Il l'avait défendu bravement. Pendant le combat contre Akamatsu, yahiko aurait aimé aider kenshin mais...  
  
Yahiko : Merde, MERDE ! S'il m'avait laissé la bas...  
  
Megumi : Ne d'espère pas Yahiko. Kenshin se réveillera. J'en suis sure.  
  
Yahiko : Si tu le dis...  
  
Yahiko se retira et Megumi resta dans la pièce sombre. Acculé contre le mur, elle fondit en larme.  
  
Megumi : Comment vais-je faire? Je ne peux pas garder ce secret plus longtemps. Il ne faut pas que les autres l'apprennent. Je ne dois pas pleurer devant eux.  
  
Elle se calma, sécha ses larmes et quitta la pièce. Quand elle arriva dans la pièce principale du dojo, elle surprit une conversation qui avait l'air d'être animé.  
  
Sano : Akamatsu restera en vie plus longtemps mais pas éternellement.  
  
Kaoru : Que veux-tu dire?  
  
Sano : Si dans une semaine kenshin ne s'est pas réveillé j'irais personnellement faire payer à Akamatsu ce qu'il a fait.  
  
Yahiko : Je viens avec toi!!!  
  
Sano : Pas question. Je ne veux pas d'une mort de plus.  
  
Yahiko : C'est à cause de moi su Kenshin est dans cet état. Je lui dois bien ça...  
  
Sano : très bien mais tache d'être a la hauteur d'ici la... 


	8. vie

Enfin, toute la fin de l'histoire... C'est dans ce chapitre que vous comprendrez tout... J'espère que ma fic vous a plut car elle m'a demandé beaucoup de travail...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
L'esprit de kenshin avait vu les témoignages de ses amis. Il retenta d'entres dans son corps mais il ne put pas. Il était desespéré. Son corps matériel était encore sans vie. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses amis comme ca. Kaoru et Megumi regardaient son corps. Leurs yeux étaient imprégnés d'une éternelle tristesse. Kenshin se mit a pleurer en silence. Il y a longtemps de ça, il avait tué la personne qu'il aimait le plus. Maintenant, il faisait souffrir ses meilleurs amis et c'est ça qu'il le faisait souffrir le plus.  
  
Megumi : Kaoru, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.  
  
Kaoru : Quoi? Ca a l'air important...  
  
Megumi : Oui, c'est au sujet de kenshin.  
  
Kaoru : Il va se réveiller? Il va bien?  
  
Megum : C'est plutôt le contraire. Il est...  
  
Sano : VITE, VITE... VENEZ VOIR!  
  
Kaoru : Qu'est ce qui se passe?  
  
Yahiko : C'est kenshin. Il a bougé!  
  
Megumi : Quoi! C'est impossible!  
  
L'esprit de kenshin se battait pour revenir dans son corps. Il le fallait. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas laisser ses amis comme ca. Kaoru avait les larmes au yeux. Yahiko espèrait que kenshin se réveillerait. Sano voyait monter en lui une haine envers Akamatsu. Et Megumi, qui savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas garder ça pour elle, se décida a tout avouer.  
  
Megumi : Assez! Arrêtez de vous faire de faux espoirs!  
  
Sano : De quoi tu parle?  
  
Megumi : Kenshin est mort! Il était déjà mort quand nous l'avons amené au dojo!  
  
S'en était trop pour Kaoru. Elle s'écroula et elle éclata en sanglots.  
  
Kaoru : Pourquoi tu ne la pas dit plus tôt! Tu n'a pas le droit de cacher des truc comme ça! TU N'A PAS LE DROIT!!!  
  
Megumi : Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas...  
  
Kaoru : Sort d'ici! MAINTENANT!  
  
Kenshin ne le supportait plus. Il lança un dernier assaut de toutes ses forces et il brisa la barrière qui le retenait prisonnier hors de son corps. Il réintégra enfin son corps. Et puis, il ouvrit les yeux. Il ouvrit les yeux a ses amis, il ouvrit ses yeux, a nouveau, a la vie.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Alors, ça vous a plut... Pour ceux qui n'ont pas comprit encore, le dernier paragraphe veux dire que kenshin est VIVANT... 


End file.
